fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Minerva/Gallery
Concept Artwork Warriors Minerva Wyvern Lord concept.jpg|Concept art of Minerva as a Wyvern Lord in Fire Emblem Warriors. Official Artwork Minerva-FE1 Manual Artwork.png|Artwork from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. MinervaFE3.png|Artwork from Mystery of the Emblem. MinervaDS.png|Artwork from Shadow Dragon. File:Minerva The Complete.png|Artwork of Minerva from Fire Emblem The Complete. File:Minerva Heroes.png|Artwork of Minerva in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Minerva Fight.png|Artwork of Minerva in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Minerva Skill.png|Artwork of Minerva in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Minerva Damaged.png|Artwork of Minerva in Fire Emblem Heroes. Minerva Render Warrios.png|Minerva's official art from Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Battle SD.png|Minerva fighting with Marth, Caeda, Ogma, and Tiki in Shadow Dragon. File:Macedon Royal Family (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Minerva (along with Maria and Michalis) that appears in the Fire Emblem Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle. Mayo Minerva.jpg|Artwork of Minerva with Maria and the Whitewings from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. B04-036SR artwork.jpg|Artwork of Minerva from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. B04-037N artwork.jpg|Artwork of Minerva from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. Trading Cards File:Minerva TCG1.png|Minerva, in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. File:Minerva TCG1.jpg|Minerva, in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Minerva3.png|Minerva as a Dracoknight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE0 Minerva2.png|Minerva as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE0 Minerva.png|Minerva as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherMinerva2.png|Minerva as a Dracoknight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherMinerva.png|Minerva as a Swordfighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-030HN.png|Minerva as a Bishop in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills File:CoyoteAndRedDragon.jpg|Minerva meets a mysterious man in Archanea Saga. File:BSFE-Minerva and Paola.jpg|Minerva enters combat alongside Palla in Archanea Saga. File:Minerva on her wyvern.png|Minerva on her wyvern in Shadow Dragon. FE12 Chapter 2 Opening.png|Minerva imprisoned in New Mystery of the Emblem. Minerva Warriors 1.jpg|Minerva's character intro in Warriors. Portraits File:Minerva FE1.png|Minerva, as she appears in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:AlternateMinervaFE1.gif|Minerva's alternate portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Minerva FE3.png|Minerva, as she appears in Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE3Minerva2.gif|Minerva's alternate portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:BSMinerva.gif|Minerva, as she appears in Archanea Saga. File:MinervaSD.gif|Minerva, as she appears in Shadow Dragon. File:Minerva Unused SD Portrait.png|Minerva's unused portrait without her armor in Shadow Dragon. File:Minerva FE12.png|Minerva, as she appears in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Minerva (injured).png|Minerva injured in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Portrait Minerva Heroes.png|Minerva's portrait from Heroes. File:Minerva Portrait Warriors.png|Minerva's portrait from Warriors. Sprites and Screenshots Minerva Warriors 2.jpg|Minerva in Warriors. Minerva Warriors 3.jpg|Minerva in Warriors. Warriors Minerva Wyvern Lord.png|Minerva as a Wyvern Lord in Warriors. File:Minerva FEH combat sprite.png|Minerva's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Minerva Warriors Sprite.gif|Minerva's sprite in Warriors. Miscellaneous File:Minerva card 25.jpg|Minerva as a Dracoknight in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Minerva Artwork Kozaki.png|Sketch of Minerva from Yusuke Kozaki's twitter. File:Medon Family Manga.png|Minerva as she appears in the manga along with her siblings, Michalis and Maria. MinervaManga.JPG|Minerva on the cover of a Shadow Dragon manga book Minervamanga.JPG|Minerva as she appears in the Shadow Dragon manga MinervaManga (2).JPG|Minerva as she appears in the Shadow Dragon manga Category:Character Gallery Page